Más que amigos
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry vive su vida manejado por sus padres, pero ya es hora de que diga la verdad, y Severus estará ahí para apoyarlo.


**Más que amigos**

**Resumen:**Harry vive su vida manejado por sus padres, pero ya es hora de que diga la verdad, y Severus estará ahí para apoyarlo.

**Categoría:**Harry Potter

**Personaje:**Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Desafío:**Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:**1

**Completa:**Sí

**Beta:**Lorient/ Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Cuando le vio en la parada del bus, nunca se imaginó que sus vidas se verían ligadas de esa manera. Era un chico de no más de quince años y le habló por primera vez cuando llegaron a la misma parada y se dio cuenta de que estudiarían juntos. Ellos se miraron a los ojos y el amor floreció como por arte de magia y siguió así hasta que terminaron el colegio y fueron a la universidad.

Harry sabía que las familias de ambos no podían enterarse de la situación. Sus padres nunca permitirían que no les diera un descendiente a la familia, y la familia de Severus mucho menos. Por eso decidió por los dos.

Severus no cambio nunca, siguió siendo el amante fortuito de Harry, aun cuando este se hubiera casado. Sabía que su amor lo había hecho por el famoso descendiente y su familia apoyaba esa unión. Claro, él siempre sería el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

En la mente de Severus nunca estuvo el casarse ni darle descendencia a su familia. Por eso había tenido muchos problemas con sus padres, pero no le importaba. Él era malditamente feliz en las noches en que tomaba a Harry y le trataba con amor. Tan diferente a los días normales en que sólo era su amigo.

Severus sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, que el mundo debía enterarse que Harry Potter era suyo y de nadie más, pero entonces Harry le llegó con la famosa noticia. Sería padre de un hermoso varón. Hermoso, por que Severus sabía que sería igual que el padre.

Esta demás decir que sus planes de revelar al mundo su romance pasó a la historia, y que su clandestinidad siguió tal y como estaba desde hace años. Por eso que ahora estaba ahí, consolándole para los demás, pero en si mismo sintiéndose más libre que nunca. Ester, la esposa de Harry había muerto dando a luz al bebé. La mujer, cansada del desprecio de su esposo, se había intentado quitar la vida, aun a costa de la vida del hijo en su vientre. Se había cortado las muñecas, y fue Severus, quien sin saber por que aun, había tomado a la mujer en brazos y había corrido con ella al hospital, dejando a un atormentado Harry en la sala de su casa, de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre.

La familia de Ester culpó a Harry, por supuesto, de la decisión tan radical que había tomado la mujer.

La familia de Harry, lo culpaba también por la decisión de la joven a la que habían aprendido a tratar como una hija.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Con un hijo de días de nacido, viudo y con toda la gente que creyó que le amaba, culpándole de las cosas más estúpidas que podían ocurrírseles, pero Severus no pudo más.

_—__¡Ya__deténganse!__ —__Gritó__Severus,__cuando__vio__a__su__amante__bajar__la__cabeza__una__vez__más__ante__sus__padres__ — __¿No__ven__lo__mal__que__está?_

_—__Severus,__cariño__ —__le__dijo__Lily,__la__madre__de__Harry,__con__esa__cálida__y__dulce__voz__que__solía__ocupar__con__los__demás__ —__,__no__creo__que__sea__bueno__que__te__entrometas__en__esta__discusión.__Entiendo__que__seas__su__amigo__y__quieras__ayudar,__pero__…_

_—__Pero__no__estas__en__el__lugar__que__te__corresponde,__así__que__haznos__el__favor__de__largarte.__Ya__Harry__te__llamara__cuando__este__mas__centrado__en__sus__labores._

_Harry__levantó__la__cabeza__entonces,__aun__con__su__hijo__en__brazos__y__aterrado__de__que__Severus__tomara__la__palabra__de__su__padre__como__propia__y__se__alejara,__pero__no__fue__así,__Severus__se__mantuvo__firme,__con__los__puños__apretados,__sin__mover__un__solo__musculo__de__su__cara._

_—__Padre__ —__llamó__Harry,__poniéndose__de__pie,__llenándose__de__la__valentía__que__Severus__mostraba__en__ese__momento__ — __¿Por__qué__no__paran__de__meterse__en__mi__vida?__ —__Dijo__por__primera__ves,__en__rebeldía__absoluta__a__lo__que__sus__padres__dijeran__ —__Querían__que__me__casara,__y__lo__hice__ —__empezó__a__enumerar__ —__.__Querían__que__tuviera__un__hijo__que__siguiera__con__el__apellido__… __pues__bien__ —__dijo__mostrándoles__el__bebé__ —__,__aquí__está__Ethan__Potter,__mi__heredero,__su__nieto__y__sucesor__de__nuestra__sangre__ —__dijo__con__ironía,__lo__que__claramente__molestó__a__sus__padres._

_—__Hijo,__sólo__queremos__que__seas__feliz__…_

_—__Madre,__por__favor__ —__dijo__con__aire__cansado__ —__si__quisieran__que__fuera__feliz,__me__hubieran__dejado__en__paz.__Que__tomara__mis__propias__decisiones__.__Que__fuera__feliz._

_—__Lo__eras__con__Ester._

_—__No__lo__era__padre__ —__le__dijo__desafiante__ — __¿__Y__quieres__saber__por__qué?_

_—__Harry__ —__le__llamó__Severu__s,__viendo__por__donde__iba__todo__eso._

_—__Por__que__amo__a__otra__persona.__Una__persona__que__murió__de__dolor__al__verme__casado__con__otra__persona,__que__faltara__a__mi__promesa__de__amor__y__fidelidad,__que__aun__pese__a__su__propio__dolor,__me__abrazó__cuando__le__dije__que__sería__padre.__La__única__persona__que__de__verdad__ha__pensado__en__mi__como__una__persona,__y__no__como__en__una__línea__de__sangre__que__seguir._

_—__Hijo,__yo__no__sabía__…_

_—__Lo__sé,__madre,__ustedes__nunca__lo__sabrían__por__que__esa__persona__siempre__supo__muy__bien__cual__era__su__lugar,__sabí__a__que__no__podía__reclamar__mi__atención,__que__no__podía__pedir__mis__días,__que__no__podía__pedir__mis__noches,__pero__siempre__estuvo__para__mi__… __aun__ahora._

_—__Si__es__la__persona__que__amas__… __pues__deberías__dejar__que__pase__el__tiempo__… __si__ella__aun__quiere__vivir__contigo__…_

_— __¿Quién__te__dijo__que__era__una__chica?__ —__Le__preguntó__su__hijo__con__voz__siniestra,__logrando__que__los__colores__se__le__fueran__de__la__cara__ —__Es__Severus,__padre.__Él__es__quien__siempre__me__ha__amado__y__a__estado__a__mi__lado,__en__las__buenas,__en__las__malas__y__en__las__peores._

_El__jadeo__de__Lily__les__informó__que__acababa__de__desmayarse.__Mientras__que__James,__sosteniéndose__del__sillón__que__estaba__tras__él__se__dejó__caer__con__cuidado__._

_— __¿Sabes__que__tu__padre__esta__inconsciente,__verdad?__ —__Le__preguntó__Severus,__masajeándose__el__puente__de__la__nariz,__viendo__como__James__Potter,__se__desmayó__con__los__ojos__abiertos__ —__Si__es__que__no__esta__en__medio__de__un__paro__cardiaco._

_—__Estarán__bien__ —__le__dijo__cerrando__los__ojos__por__un__momento__ —__.__No__puedo__creer__que__les__dijera__la__verdad__ —__dijo__moviendo__al__bebé__en__sus__brazos._

_—__Ni__yo__ —__le__respondió__Severus__ — __¿__Sabes__que__tu__padre__querrá__mi__cabeza,__verdad?_

_—__Probablemente,__pero__no__te__preocupes__ —__dijo__acercándose__a__su__amante__ —__.__Estaré__aquí__para__protegerte__ —__del__dijo__divertido._

_—__Oh,__mi__héroe__ —__dijo__irónico__para__luego__besarlo._

_Un__nuevo__ruido__seco,__y__supieron__que__Lily__había__reaccionado__justo__antes__del__beso__y__ahora__volvía__a__la__inconsciencia._

_Fin_


End file.
